Leave out all the rest : le coeur brisé d'un homme
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Quand Sara décide de rompre avec lui,Grissom en a le coeur brisé. Mais est-ce vraiment fini entre eux? A partir de l'épisode 5 saison 9 "leave out all the rest"
1. Le coeur brisé d'un homme

**Le coeur brisé d'un homme.**

_« Bonjour de l'équateur et de Puerto Ayora. Nous sommes en mer depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas l'équipage : étudiants,activistes,scientifiques. Les discussions au dîner sont un vrai déluge de matière grise. Il y a même ce biologiste marin,il est un peu comme toi. J'aurai aimé qu'on se parle en personne mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je veux m'excuser de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles,j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de nous deux. A tous ces moments. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on pouvait tout surmonter. Pas mal de choses se sont clarifiées pendant ce voyage. Cette dernière année à Vegas,j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vivre,et encore moins à tête reposée mais maintenant,c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis vraiment heureuse. Avant de partir,tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu écouter,mais avec du recul,je pense que tu avais raison. Si une relation n'avance pas,elle se flétrie. J'attendais que tu te décides mais parfois,ne pas prendre de décision c'est prendre une décision. Peu importe ce que j'essaie de te dire,c'est que heu...tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi,je vais bien. Je vais vraiment bien,et honnêtement...je pense que c'est mieux comme ça... »_

(extrait de « Leave out all the rest » mail vidéo envoyé à Grissom par Sara.)

En voyant ces images et en écoutant ce qu'elle disait,deux grosses larmes naquirent dans le coins des yeux de Grissom.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait de nouveau quitté la maison et il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

Et là,surprise,elle lui envoie son premier mail et là,grosse déception,c'est pour rompre avec lui qu'elle le lui envoie.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Combien de fois avait-il visionné ce mail vidéo depuis sa réception,au juste?

Dix,vingt fois,peut-être moins?

Il ne s'en souvenait pas,tellement il était accablé de chagrin.

En plus,on venait juste de l'appeler sur un nouveau cas.

En chemin,sous une pluie battante,il en avait profité pour pleurer tout ce qu'il savait.

C'était plutôt pratique pour lui,car la pluie coulant sur le pare-brise de son véhicule se confondait très bien avec ses larmes!

Et personne n'y ferait attention.

C'est vrai,personne n'avait prêté attention à sa peine car au moment où il arriva,tout le monde ou presque entourait le cadavre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de son véhicule.

Comme d'habitude,il avait cette attitude assez froide et distante,de circonstance en pareille découverte.

Il posa ses questions habituelles,le késako du pourquoi,du comment.

Il recueillit ses indices puis se rendit au labo pour assister comme il le fait toujours aux premières constatations de décès.

Pendant qu'il discutait du cas avec ses collègues venus l'aider,il eut un petit moment de faiblesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ces derniers.

A ce moment-là,il avait bien failli craquer devant eux.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas partager sa peine car elle était immense et il ne voulait surtout pas à avoir à l'expliquer.

Comment pouvait-il d'ailleurs leur expliquer qu'après avoir eu une liaison secrète durant deux ans avec Sara,après sa demande en mariage acceptée avec joie,après avoir pu partager ce bonheur avec eux,qu'elle avait soudain décidé de rompre purement et simplement avec lui?

Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'après tout ce qu'ils viennent de traverser,la femme qu'il aime de tout son coeur ait soudain décidé de le quitter par le biais d'un mail?

C'était tout simplement trop dur à vivre pour lui.

Tout son petit monde était en train de s'écrouler,il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Comment pouvait-elle le laisser comme ça,ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à se trouver et alors qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'un couple pouvait rêver?

Depuis le récent décès de Warrick,l'équipe de nuit du labo en souffrait énormément.

Sara était restée pour les réconforter et lui aussi mais elle ne souhaitait plus rester vivre à Vegas.

Elle avait des projets de sauvegarde de la nature et aurait souhaité qu'il puisse l'y accompagner mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les autres car ils avaient aussi besoin de lui.

Pourquoi soudainement avait-t-elle décidé de rompre avec lui alors que leur couple allait bien?

Allait-il vraiment bien,au juste?

Il ne le savait manifestement pas lui-même...


	2. L'épaule d'une amie?

**Chapitre 2 : « L'épaule d'une amie? »**

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés avec le cadavre dehors,un policier qui avait investi la maison avec ses collègues ressortit brusquement de celle-ci pour avertir les CSI's présents sur les lieux de la découverte d'un second cadavre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde,manifestement torturée à mort et probablement violée.

En fait,tous leurs indices convergeaient vers un crime sado-maso.

Celui d'un couple en l'occurence.

Pour la première fois,Grissom prit la peine d'avertir Catherine qu'il allait se faire aider par une de ses amies dans cette affaire.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout à Catherine car depuis toujours elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait eu une aventure avec elle.

Et maintenant qu'il est avec Sara,elle trouva cela très déplacé de sa part qu'il aille la voir alors que Sara ne connaissait même pas son existence avant cette fameuse affaire où l'autre femme avait été sauvagement agressée et qu'encore une fois,il allait voir son amie en son abscence .

Quand il arriva devant la porte sous cette pluie battante et sonna,Lady Heather l'accueillit avec surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à le voir débarquer comme ça tard dans la nuit et trempé jusqu'à l'os en plus.

Ils bavardèrent un moment,échangeant quelques nouvelles et banalités.

Lady Heather avait ainsi abandonné définitivement l'univers de maîtresse sado-maso pour devenir thérapeute.

Au début,Grissom lui expliqua qu'il venait la voir dans le cadre de son enquête sur le crime sado-maso du couple qui avait été découvert quelques heures plus tôt.

Il lui donna le dossier de l'affaire et se procura les photos de la scène de crime afin qu'elle l'aide dans l'étude de celui-ci.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils échangeaient autour de cette enquête,Heather finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Grissom et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide dans cette affaire.

Elle se posa alors des questions : était-ce vraiment pour l'enquête qu'il était venu la voir,ou bien n'était-ce pas là le prétexte qu'il a pu trouver pour lui parler d'autre chose?

Heather connaissait bien Grissom et ce depuis des années et c'était pour cela qu'elle se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Elle finit par le lui demander.

Il lui expliqua tout : le mail vidéo de Sara et leur rupture.

Il lui demanda d'être seulement son amie et pas sa psy.

Heather fit clairement comprendre à Grissom qu'il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas répondre aux demandes de Sara et qu'elle avait décidé de rompre pour cela.

Ce n'était pas contre lui mais son manque de sociabilité et de communication avec elle leur avait tout simplement porté préjudice.

Et qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui d'aller la voir et de recoller les morceaux.

Heather lui reprocha par ailleurs le prétexte futile qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas accompagner Sara dans son voyage.

Quelques heures plus tard,Heather proposa à Grissom sa chambre d'amis car elle voyait bien comme il était fatigué.

Il faut dire que depuis que Sara avait pris l'habitude de déserter leur maison,il ne dormait plus beaucoup et ne mangeait presque pas.

Son chien Hank prenait d'ailleurs le pas sur son maître.

Il accepta de bon coeur et alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit,il se sentait si vide,si triste et tellement seul qu'il demanda à Heather de rester dans la chambre avec lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir et finalement,referma la porte sur eux...


	3. Un homme perdu

**Chapitre 3 : « Un homme perdu. »**

Comme toujours depuis leur première rencontre,Grissom et Lady Heather ont toujours tenu un côté obscur et mystérieux de leur relation.

En effet,ce n'est pas la première fois que Grissom passe la nuit chez elle et ses collègues se sont toujours demandé si leur patron n'aurait pas eu une brève aventure avec elle.

Grissom,d'une certaine manière,a toujours été très évasif concernant sa vie privée.

De l'avis de tous,il n'en avait quasiment pas avant d'avoir recruté Sara.

Et ils ne lui avaient jamais connu de petite amie officielle car pour ainsi dire Grissom était plutôt marié à son travail qu'à une femme.

Depuis qu'il est avec Sara,les choses ont radicalement changé dans sa vie : il prend désormais plus de congés et ne s'attarde plus au bureau comme avant.

Son équipe ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis le début de leur relation.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait brusquement décidé de tout quitter du jour au lendemain en lui laissant qu'une lettre,sa vie est devenue un enfer au quotidien.

Ils avaient pourtant tout pour être heureux mais Sara était trop tourmentée par les aspects négatifs de son travail et son passé pour vivre cette histoire sereinement.

Et cela le rendait très malheureux.

Depuis ce soir-là,progressivement,il a perdu le sommeil et l'appétit.

Fidèle à lui-même,il n'en laissait rien paraître au labo de sorte que personne ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il allait mal.

En même temps,il était tiraillé entre la femme de sa vie et tout ce pourquoi il se bat dans la vie : comprendre pour quelle raison on meurt.

Les choses empirèrent avec le décès brutal de Warrick : son équipe,avec le précédent départ de Sara,s'était retrouvée en sous-effectif numérique.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de laisser ce problème perdurer et de toute façon,ils avaient besoin de lui au labo.

En fait,il n'arrivait pas à se décider et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec « ça »,comme il a dit une fois à Sara, ce malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient depuis deux ans maintenant.

Maintenant,il devait faire face à la rupture décidée par Sara.

Il était tellement mal en point qu'il n'avait pas souhaité rester seul cette nuit-là.

Heather se tenait sur le rebord du lit opposé à celui où Grissom était allongé.

Elle l'observait,pensant qu'il finirait par s'endormir.

Mais au lieu de ça,au bout d'un moment,elle l'entendit sangloter.

Elle restait là,sans bruit,se demandant quoi faire.

Finalement,elle se décida et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

Il se retourna alors et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit,serrés l'un contre l'autre,à se réconforter dans cette douloureuse épreuve que Grissom traverse.

Il se lâcha complètement,pleurant sans aucune retenue.

Heather était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui,elle le comprenait mieux que personne et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était naturellement tourné vers elle.

Depuis leur première rencontre,il régnait une certaine alchimie entre eux.

Un trouble qui demeure encore inexpliqué aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas tellement les choses en commun qui faisaient qu'ils étaient aussi troublés,c'est ce petit quelque chose,cette magie qui laisserait volontiers penser que ces deux-là seraient faits pour être ensemble.

Mais Sara le troublait bien plus encore.

Il était évident pour lui qu'elle était La femme de sa vie et que rien ni personne ne changerait cela.

Il en était convaincu.

Mais à présent qu'elle avait décidé de rompre avec lui et que Heather lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses,il se demandait s'il y avait encore une chance pour lui de reconquérir l'élue de son coeur.

Cependant,durant les cinq semaines qui suivirent cette fameuse nuit,Grissom sombra petit à petit dans une profonde dépression.

Il avait pourtant eu enfin le déclic concernant sa relation avec Sara mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour se décider.

Va-t-il cette fois-ci prendre la bonne décision?

Cela ne sera pas chose facile...


	4. Au fond du gouffre

**Chapitre 4 : « Au fond du gouffre. »**

Depuis qu'il a reçu ce mail de Sara,la vie de Grissom avait basculé du jour au lendemain.

Avant cela,il avait vécu beaucoup d'autres drames dans sa vie.

D'abord,il y a tous ces cas sur lesquels il travaille chaque jour,c'est l'horreur au quotidien.

Puis,il y a eu quelques drames plus personnels : son travail,c'est sa vie;ses collègues,sa famille.

Alors quand la vie de chacun fut menacée,il fut aux premières loges pour les aider.

Le décès brutal de Warrick fut encore une autre sonnette d'alarme qui lui a rappelé combien la vie peut être courte.

Quant à Sara,c'était une histoire à part.

De toute sa vie,Grissom n'avait connu pareil bonheur.

C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait oublier son travail.

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait au labo,son sang ne faisait qu'un tour.

Il brûlait de désir pour elle,plus que tout autre chose.

Elle lui faisait tourner la tête au point qu'il devait souvent se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait au passage.

Durant ces années où ils se sont tournés autour,il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'ait ressenti le désir impérieux de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche matin où toutes les barrières de protection qu'il avait bâti autour de lui se soient enfin effondrées et qu'il ait pu se lâcher sans retenue dans les bras de l'élue de son coeur.

Deux ans d'un bonheur total,sans nuages et prometteur.

Il a fallu que le tueur aux maquettes passe par là pour le détruire à petit feu.

Depuis son enlèvement,Sara n'était plus la même.

Elle a dû changer d'équipe,par souci d'éthique;ils ont dû se justifier auprès de leurs supérieurs concernant leur relation car ils l'avaient tenue secrète;du coup,leur vie avait été un peu bousculée par tout ça et Sara le vivait mal.

Au point que ses vieux démons refirent surface et l'obligèrent à quitter précipitamment sa vie heureuse d'avec lui.

Et depuis,il devint taciturne,passant le plus clair de son temps seul et isolé dans son bureau.

Chez lui,il restait des heures allongé sur son lit,Hank couché à ses pieds.

Il avait Sara dans le sang,ne pensait qu'à elle.

Au labo,il parvint néanmoins à mettre ses soucis de côté mais cela lui demanda un courage fou.

Il mangeait de moins en moins,il avait perdu progressivement l'appétit.

Il cachait tellement bien son mal-être à tout le monde que personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ce mail vidéo de Sara.

Là,il fut sur le point de péter un gros plomb.

Sa visite à Lady Heather n'avait pas pour autant réglé la question.

Durant les cinq semaines qui suivirent,il lutta dur comme fer pour ne pas sombrer.

Quand il rentrait chez lui,il pleurait durant des heures et ne dormait qu'au compte-goutte.

Il se gavait de café et grignotait quand son estomac réclamait.

Des fois,il était si mal qu'il vomissait le peu qu'il mangeait.

Il réfléchissait trop et avait donc d'horribles migraines qui pouvait le clouer sur place pour des heures entières dans son bureau.

Cela dit,il ne se plaignait jamais.

Il refusait obstinément de partager sa douleur.

Enfin,un jour,il se décida à rechercher Sara et quand il la localisa,il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision concernant son couple.

Il organisa son voyage,ne négligeant aucun détail.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir le labo,ce qu'il fit aussitôt sa réservation faite à l'aéroport.

Cela se fit d'un coup,comme ça,il en avait marre de rester à souffrir comme ça.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de Sara,de savoir qu'elle pouvait être heureuse sans lui.

Il ne le supportait pas,il était si malheureux sans elle,il ne pouvait pas concevoir son bonheur sans elle.

Il préférait sacrifier sa carrière plutôt que son couple,lui qui était marié à son travail.

Il se dit qu'après tout,il n'était pas loin de sa retraite et qu'il pouvait tout à fait laisser tomber sa carrière maintenant.

Avant de partir,il prit les dispositions qu'il fallait pour son équipe.

Il choisit Catherine pour prendre son poste et après avoir collaboré avec un professeur de criminologie sur une affaire très complexe dont le couple victime d'un crime sado-maso découvert cinq semaines auparavant faisait partie,il l'intégra à son équipe.

Il fit transférer une partie de ses affaires au Costa-Rica et le reste chez lui.

Il confia la garde de son chien à sa voisine.

Il annonça son départ au dernier moment à son équipe.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Comment réagira d'ailleurs Sara,qui ne sait pas encore la surprise qui l'attend,quand elle verra l'homme qu'elle aime débarquer au milieu de la jungle,alors qu'elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie sans lui?

Grissom ne se faisait guère d'illusions,il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu comme il le serait...


	5. Les adieux

**Chapitre 5 : « Les adieux. »**

Cette nuit-là ne sera pas comme les autres.

Depuis quelques jours en effet,Grissom va mieux.

Il a pu localiser Sara et après moult hésitations,il s'était enfin décidé à venir la rejoindre au Costa-Rica.

Il n'a cependant pas eu le courage de la contacter car il avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Et si elle l'avait rejeté au téléphone,ou bien refusé de lui répondre?

De plus,il s'était dit qu'il lui fallait affronter Sara en personne car il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Notamment à quel point elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Ce mail de rupture avait bien failli le détruire définitivement.

Mais il lui en fallait plus pour en arriver là.

Il aimait trop Sara pour la laisser partir.

Il avait suffisamment gâché ses chances comme ça,il ne pouvait désormais plus se le permettre.

Il avait dû faire un choix crucial : son travail ou elle.

Et il avait finalement tranché.

Pour la première fois de sa vie,il avait tout pour être heureux,mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il lui a fallu choisir.

Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait à ce moment-là réalisé un autre rêve : enseigner son savoir.

Mais en attendant,il ne rêvait qu'à une seule chose : rejoindre Sara et recoller les morceaux avec elle.

Au moment de distribuer les assignations à son équipe,ils étaient tous là à discuter sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans leurs vies.

Et là,quand ce fut son tour de répondre à cette question,il leur répondit qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'équipe.

Tout le monde était atterré.

Au même moment,son bip sonna,lui indiquant une nouvelle scène de crime.

Et durant l'enquête,les réactions de chacun furent diverses.

Wendy le remercia de son appui sur une affaire,il lui dit qu'elle le méritait.

Greg le remercia pour sa récente promotion,il lui rendit son compliment.

Catherine lui dit qu'elle savait ses intentions alors qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Nick le remercia de son amitié,il lui signifia son soutien à l'équipe.

David,le collègue de la morgue pleura quand il lui dit qu'il allait lui manquer,il lui rendit la pareille.

Doc lui dit les choses ne seront plus pareilles sans lui,il lui répondit qu'il connaîtrait de nouvelles choses.

Seul David Hodges lui en voulut de son départ.

Il le lui fit savoir en étant très agressif avec lui.

Grissom lui fit comprendre qu'il lui faudra accepter son départ et qu'il reviendrait leur rendre visite un jour.

Quand l'enquête fut bouclée,il fit ses adieux et prit l'avion pour rejoindre Sara au Costa-Rica.

Là-bas,une agréable surprise l'attendait...


	6. Une nouvelle chance

**Chapitre 6 : « Une nouvelle chance. »**

Environ deux mois se seront écoulés entre le moment où Sara avait quitté Vegas et le moment où Grissom vint la rejoindre au Costa-Rica.

Entre-temps,elle avait rompu avec lui et il avait très mal vécu cette rupture.

Pour lui,s'il y avait la moindre chance pour se réconcilier avec elle,il devait tout quitter et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli chaleureusement par Sara.

Au pire,elle le rejettera,au mieux,elle acceptera peut-être de lui parler.

Au beau milieu de la jungle,seulement armé d'un GPS,il s'avançait vers la station de recherche où se trouvait Sara.

En la voyant enfin,il resta planté là,bouche bée.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Quand elle se retourna,sa surprise fut telle qu'elle en resta sans voix.

Leur regards se connectèrent et il n'y eu pas besoin de mots pour dire quoi que se soit.

Ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard.

Il laissa tomber son baluchon et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion.

Leurs larmes en disaient long sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour un baiser plus qu'enflammé.

A ce moment-là,Grissom comprit qu'il avait droit à une nouvelle chance.

Une nouvelle chance d'avoir le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé par l'élue de son coeur.

Elle avait voulu rompre avec lui car elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit.

Mais quand elle le vit là devant elle,elle comprit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour tout sacrifier.

Le reste n'avait plus d'importance alors...


End file.
